Encounter
by Chiuu
Summary: Georges had thought he was going to a small cozy party when he had accepted the invitation. He had been wrong. Very wrong.


x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Encounter_

Georges Saphir was not feeling comfortable. He found himself in a weird place. He was in a big mansion that belonged to one of his colleagues. That's all he knew. He had been invited to a party after a rather successful concert with the said colleague. Georges didn't even know the man's name. It was Jonah... something. Probably. They hadn't had time to get to know each other really, they had been so busy with all the preparations the concert had required.

He had actually been quite surprised when his colleague had suddenly invited him over to a party, claiming to be a great host and saying they must celebrate.

Georges had thought that the party was going to be a nice little 'let's chat a bit and eat' – party. After all, Jonah... something... seemed like an elegant and calm person, a person who liked tea parties and classy dinners and such. He had thought that perhaps they could get to know each other now at the party, which was most likely a fine dinner party. He rather liked those, he had been to those occasions many times after starting studying at Madame Blanche's. Most of the pianists arranged sophisticated and well-planned small parties. Why would Jonah... something... be an exception? Georges really had thought he was going to a small cozy party when he had accepted the invitation.

He had been wrong. Very wrong.

Music pounded all around the crowded rooms and bright flashing lights cowered the walls and floors everywhere. There were many people, too many, and they all either laughed loudly, talked loudly, sang loudly or ate and drank loudly or danced like it was the end of the world. Georges certainly hadn't been invited to a party like this before. He was flabbergasted.

The pounding of the music was distracting, intimidating even. Georges could barely see anything, there were so many peple around. The bright lights hurt his eyes. It was quite hard to breathe, let alone move. His chest felt tight. He tried to find his colleague who was the supposed host of the party. He could probably leave as soon as he greeted the man. He didn't want to be rude. But he really wanted to just go home. He liked parties, but not these kinds of parties. He was feeling uncomfortable at this party. There were just too many people, and many of them seemed quite creepy too. He noticed some of them looking at him really weirdly... His classmates had often told him in the past that he was quite noticable and he attracted a lot of attention because of his angelic appearance. Maybe they were right.

Somehow Georges managed to get away from the most crowded room he had currently been in. Slowly he made his way to more peaceful areas of the mansion. He thought that perhaps Jonah was in his own bedroom or somewhere else private since he was nowhere to be seen near the most wild parts of the party. Georges briefly thought that maybe the party had gotten a little out of hand and this wasn't the kind of party Jonah had originally planned after all.

His musings came to a sudden stop when he suddenly bumped into someone.

"I'm sor-" Georges started to say, but his words turned into a big gasp instead when he saw who he had bumped into.

He stood before him looking slightly smug for surprising him. His deep blue eyes were gentle though and his smirk turned into a real smile after a while as he blew a few distracting brown strands of hair away from his eyes and then spoke up.

"Hey. Fancy meeting you here..."

"Robert..." Georges mumbled, still in awe. What was he doing here, in this party, in this town?

Robert saw the questions in Georges' eyes and answered before the blond boy even had time to ask.

"I came here to see you." He confessed. His cheeks were slightly becoming pink, but he wasn't really embarrassed.

Georges was rather speechless.

Robert looked at him for a while, noticing his uneasiness. He frowned, but then raised both his eyebrows when he heard a loud crash from the other end of the hallway. There were some more crashes and a lot of shouting. His eyes snapped back to Georges who was looking even more uncomfortable now, glancing around worriedly and sweating.

Robert took his hand and he calmed down a bit.

"Let's get out of here," Robert said and tugged at his hand.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_A/N: I haven't written anything in ages. Why? Because I've been drawing and painting. I have these 'periods'; sometimes I really only want to write and sometimes I only really want to draw and paint. If you visit my deviantArt page, you'll see that I've been very busy with art... And still am. Now I feel like writing again too though._

_This is actually really old and I just wrote the last few sentences today to finally finish this and move on to other things._


End file.
